


黏糊糊

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 发烧的但
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	黏糊糊

“39.6℃。”  
但丁迷迷糊糊听见维吉尔这样和他说，陷进被褥间的半魔人一开始只是觉得有些发烫，脑袋昏沉脸颊泛红，整个人软塌塌坐在沙发上，直到自己做完饭的哥哥过来将他挖起来，才发现两条腿也使不上力。  
他对维吉尔说自己好像站不起来了，语气和神情都是虚弱而又闪亮——听起来好像是很奇怪的形容词，然而事实就是如此，但丁的眼睛也许是因为难受而显得更加充满水光，眼角红通通一片，疲惫感肉眼可见。  
但丁不是没说过这样的话，在床上的时候，准确来说，维吉尔坐在床边，但丁在给他口交的时候，已经被隔着皮裤踩了勃起射了出来，裆部黏糊糊一片，后面的穴口也食髓知味地想要被填满，可是维吉尔还没有射。  
他想放弃了。  
发出模糊不清的声音，维吉尔的龟头戳得喉咙发痛，他脑袋往后退，想要吐出来。  
维吉尔也许是迟漏……不，百分之百是迟漏，硬邦邦的大家伙已经被柔软湿热的舌头给舔得湿透，马眼处溢出的液体被但丁吞下去不少，有时候会抽动两下，下巴发酸的半魔人以为年长者终于要到了更加卖力嘬进喉咙里，结果是欺诈。  
现在他不干了。  
结果维吉尔按住他的头强迫他再度深喉，脖颈仿佛都被顶出鼓包，顺着滑腻的管道上下移动着，但丁报复性地想咬下去，可是维吉尔比他控制得更到位，覆盖了一层硬质的阴茎用人类的牙齿根本切不开，甚至非常猎奇。  
因为在过多精液的吞咽声中那些甲壳的缝隙勾住但丁的喉咙，痠痛和刺痛同时来袭，连接底下器官的管道似乎要被整个拖出来，血腥味充斥整个鼻腔，这也算得上某种内出血的现场。  
幸好只是魔人并非真魔人，否则但丁可能会拔不出来，也许得把他的喉管给割断，露出灌风的洞来，维吉尔操着那里……  
大脑自动为此分泌多巴胺，习惯疼痛与暴力性交的身体居然兴奋起来。  
所以但丁用还黏着蓝色精液的舌头说自己站不起来了，维吉尔哄骗他接下来会爽，所以他才磨磨蹭蹭从地板上起来坐到维吉尔的腿上。  
说不定正是那个时候着凉，他和维吉尔在做爱的时候又不会在意室内温度的高低，毕竟两个半魔激情的体温有时候甚至能将床单烧出一个洞来。结果因为太累直接睡过去，而维吉尔的怀抱又没有那么保温，所以他感冒了。  
这样的猜测算是合情合理，但是维吉尔说但丁如果在大降温之前就记得穿上毛衣也许就不会感冒了。  
半魔的体质当然能治愈各种各样的伤痛，然而对于但丁这又是个特殊时期，不仅仅是病毒感染那么简单。  
“高温，脱水，甜蜜的香气。”  
维吉尔说这话的时候仿佛在评估某种绝妙的宝物“还有堆积在腹部的脂肪。”  
在平时但丁一定会反驳维吉尔，他肚子上的的确确多了点肉，可这不能证明是披萨和圣代的错。  
然而现在但丁知道是为什么了，他和维吉尔的发情期刚过没多久，他也能更多地闻见维吉尔的味道，而尼禄在事务所里只待了一会儿就开始焦躁地走来走去，说自己好像被什么驱赶着。  
因为伴侣准备繁殖产生的领地意识，对自家的孩子同样管用。  
等到高温过去，但丁得把他和维吉尔做爱的产物给弄出来，软壳的蛋在出产之后才会逐渐变硬，虽然里面大部分情况下不会有生命，但这是一个好的预兆。  
作为绑定伴侣双生火焰的两个人正在趋于同步，过去留下的那些隐秘伤痛都在愈合，如果他们多努力一些，并且双方都有这样的想法的话，那么的确可以给尼禄生个弟弟或者妹妹。  
然而现在说这些为时过早，但丁被重新安置进被褥中，因为身体不适与高热喘着滚烫的气，在维吉尔给他套那件毛衣的时候显得异常乖顺，好像因为发烧都把那些坚硬的骨骼给融化了，只留下令人着迷的肉体浸透汗水，但丁任凭维吉尔动作，对方手指的冰凉能够暂时安抚他，像一只已经准备安产的毛毛猫。  
终于把毛衣套上，维吉尔也为此出了一身汗，伴侣的状态不可能对他毫无影响，仿佛置身于粘稠岩浆中，张嘴就能啜饮到几乎凝结成实质般的性激素，但现在并不是一个好时间，不管是作为兄长还是作为丈夫，都应该以照顾伴侣健康状况为前提。  
他才刚刚松手，但丁就往枕头摔，柔软的羽毛枕称托住脑袋，彻底软乎乎的弟弟露出被烧傻似的微笑，过长的发丝被汗水黏在他的脖颈和脸颊，在维吉尔伸手抚过去的时候心满意足合上眼睛。  
人类的退烧药应该会有用，毕竟他和但丁也有人类的血液流淌着，只不过当他表示自己需要副作用小一些的退烧药时那位医师一直在笑，说他是个好丈夫，会为自己怀孕的妻子考虑。  
怀孕的妻子。  
但丁顶多算是备孕，但两者之间的差别并不算大，维吉尔也没有去解释。  
换掉桌上的菜把重新煲好的粥盛进碗里，维吉尔带着药和食物回到房间里，但丁并没有在床上，而是和玻璃杯的碎片一起躺在床下的地毯上，他瞧见维吉尔，用干巴巴的声音说自己只是想倒水。  
距离但丁上一次发烧已经是很久的事情了，他记不太清自己当时是什么状态，只知道母亲的手和盖在额头上的凉爽，父亲给他买了药，流行性感冒打败了恶魔因子，考虑到维吉尔也许也会受影响于是让他们两个分开。  
可维吉尔在半夜来了，他摸着但丁的额头感受那份温度，为但丁掖好被子，告诉他一切都会好起来的。  
“维吉，和我玩吧。”  
但丁眨着眼睛，高烧让他总是昏昏沉沉的。  
“等你好了之后。”  
维吉尔答应了自己的弟弟，他向来说到做到，会在之后陪但丁玩，这是他作为哥哥的责任之一，对待但丁他总是有更多的耐心。  
得到承诺的但丁松开手，然而维吉尔却陪着他一起睡，但丁小声说维吉尔会被传染，可是对方却合上他的眼睛“我比你强，所以不会。”  
但丁瘪瘪嘴，看起来有些不服气，却没说什么。  
因为有维吉尔和父母，所以没有想到发烧时候的自己会虚弱成这个样子，他想去倒水，才刚刚下床就摔了，维吉尔把他给抱回床上清理干净床下的碎片，但丁说感觉自己现在好像什么都做不了。  
“也没有什么需要你做的了，好好休息。”  
“哇哦，你真的是维吉尔吗？”  
收获了维吉尔不赞同的眼神，喂了粥量了体温之后配好剂量的药送了过来，白色的药片和黑色的退烧糖浆看起来很苦，但丁试图把药片藏在自己舌根底下，没想到维吉尔用亲吻来确定，不得已只能全部乖乖吞进肚子里。  
他的哥哥像过去那样掖了被子，顺便拧了毛巾用上了物理降温，但丁却突然直起身，用自己不太多的清醒去问维吉尔，接着问兄长现在不上来吗？  
蓝眼睛湿漉漉，眼角通红，嘴皮干裂却能看到里面湿润艳红的舌尖，全身心渴求着自己的兄长。  
楼下水槽里有还没洗的碗碟，事务所的灯没有关，已经烘干的衣服也没有折起来，维吉尔还有很多事要做。  
但他满足了但丁。  
那具穿着毛衣都传递出滚烫柔软的身体紧紧贴过来，他搂住维吉尔的动作用光所有力气以至于眼前一阵阵晕眩，现在没有什么事情好担心了，维吉尔已经回来了，他们可以一起去任何地方，尼禄也已经长大能够保护自己的家庭，可以休息，在兄长庇护之下，在伴侣的臂弯之中，他可以休息。  
然而但丁并没有享受到预想中的安稳睡眠，他应该知道的，身上满是安心香气的他是过于甜美的食物，而恶魔一向又终于自己的欲望。  
是但丁先发出的邀请。  
他后颈被咬上见血的齿印，从毛衣下面伸进去的手轻易就拢住胸肉揉弄两把之后就掐住挺立的乳头，微微发胀的感觉让但丁细碎且焦热地呻吟，不自觉扭动身体去远离这种感觉，然而却贴上勃起的东西。  
只是轻轻拉下松紧带的棉质睡裤不需要太多润滑就入侵了，穴口也和主人一样被蒸得柔软，咕哝两声就放弃了抵抗，没有平时那么紧，却恰到好处箍住探进来的大家伙，敷衍而轻微地吸吮着，但丁早该知道自己应该多努力一些，可他实在提不起劲，也许维吉尔应该把这个时候的他当个大号听话的毛茸茸飞机杯来用，但对方显然不这么认为。  
他被往后拉，床单全都被揉皱，某种像失禁一般难言的感觉，但丁从来没想到自己会溢出这么多体液，就像彻底熟透的甜果，到了汁水充沛随意采撷的时候。  
越来越深，比平时更缓慢也更温情，后果就是让已经习惯性爱的身体隐约生出不满来，但丁觉得自己应该可以承受更多，于是向维吉尔表达自己的意思，急切去索吻的模样是有了久别重逢爱人的感觉，就着这个不怎么方便的姿势就深吻，仿佛上上下下都被填满贯穿着，承载不了就放任它往下淌，也许是药开始起作用了，但丁越发能够跟上维吉尔的动作。  
将自己整个人迎合上去，臀部贴合维吉尔的胯，仿佛要把底下的囊袋也一起吞进去，彻底化开的身体激颤，维吉尔恰到好处掐住，狠磨的疼痛强迫阴茎无法射出来，苦闷的声音被压在喉咙里，但丁染上更多的水光。  
维吉尔说在这里射等会清理起来会很麻烦，但丁张开嘴只想说他屁股里因为做爱溢出来的液体早就弄脏床单和被子，再多一些地方也没什么。  
可他说不出更多的话。  
他想维吉尔贴的那么近会不会被传染，射精的欲望又爬上来，他应该射，不应该再弄回去，但丁整个人更加湿透，维吉尔太了解他了，甚至比他本人都还要了解，不然为什么每次都恰到好处。  
但丁快要变成灰烬。  
浮沉在名为维吉尔的汪洋中。  
  



End file.
